


Take my hand, take my whole life too.

by melikaioke



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6568636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melikaioke/pseuds/melikaioke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed and Leanne start a new chapter in theit lives. Perhaps a second part to Settle down with me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take my hand, take my whole life too.

Leanne pushed her bangs back, her nose wrinkling as she looked at herself in the mirror. She ran her eyes over her face, her loose hair, the dress she had picked out with the help of Malaya and Neal. Biting her bottom lip she inhaled deeply and then let it out slowly out. She could hear the door open and her eyes darted away from her own figure and over to her friend. 

Neal smiled as he entered the small room. Shutting the door behind him he closed the space between them, stepping behind her he put his hands to her shoulders. 

“You look beautiful.”

She looked at him through the mirror, leaning into his touch as a smile pulled at her lips. “I'm nervous.”

He smiled, leaning closer and pressing his cheek to the side of her head. 

“You have nothing to he nervous for...he is an amazing man, and if I didn't think so you best believe I would have told you.”

Leanne laughed softly and put her hand on top of his. Nodding she sighed and raised her brow, “Let's get going then.”

He grinned and removed his hands from her shoulders. Turning from her he grabbed the small bouquet of sunflowers that was sitting on a nearby table. Leanne stepped to his side and as he handed her the flowers she slipped her hand onto his arm. Neal opened the door of the small room and the two of them stepped out into the hallway of the bright beach house. 

They waited at the back entrance that would lead them down onto the sand and to a private area of the beach. Malaya and Christa, along with Jesse and Angus stepped out first. After a few minutes a light melody started to play. Neal moved first, leading her from the door and out on the lightly dusted concrete. Her barefeet hit the sand, a smile coming to her face as memories flooded through her mind. But once she caught sight of him everything disappeared. For there he was, standing there, barefoot, hands clasped and waiting - like he promised. 

Ed's blue eyes widened as he finally saw his bride. A soft off white dress adorned her body, flowing softly behind her as she walked l, the sleeves of simple lace hanging off her shoulders, leaving bare wonderment before his eyes. Her loose hair being moved back by the soft salty breeze, the long steamed sunflowers she was holding adding a magnificent glow. 

He wondered, how in the world had he gotten so lucky. 

The walk down the small sea of standing people was short, sweet, and finally she was there standing next to him. Neal took her hand and extended it out to Ed. “Take good care of her.”

Ed looked over at the man that had been by Leanne's side for over a decade. He nodded and put his hand on top of Neal's, “I will - I promise.”

Neal smiled and gave him a soft, short nod before pulling his hand away and taking his spot next to Leanne. 

Everything disappeared in that instant, all she could see was him, all that mattered was him. The soft words of the priest were a mumble in the wind as she took in the sight before her. His hands were soft holding hers, his eyes intense and more blue than she had ever seen. He whispered ‘hi’ to her l, which caused her to blush softly. The clearing of a throat caused them both the raise their brows, turning in the direction of the priest Ed smirked, “Sorry - I got a bit lost.”

A unison of laughter came from their guests, knowing that it was his cue Jesse stepped forward and handed Ed a ring. Ed took it and turned back to Leanne, he repeated the words of vow from the priest and slipped the ring on her finger. With Neal's cue of handing her the ring Leanne did exactly the same. 

Their hands clasped back together and she smiled a crooked smile, her eyes misting as the priest finished the ceremony. He declared them husband and wife and before he could tell Ed to kiss his bride his lips were pressed firmly against hers. 

Leanne squealed against him, her arms reaching up and wrapping around his shoulders, a round of cheers sounded behind them and she parted their lips for air, and to let out a laugh. Ed smiled back at her, his own eyes glossy with tears. He took her hand softly and led her back down the aisle to the back porch of the beach house to start the party with their close friends and family. 

\--

Leanne looked out at the ocean, the soft waves crashing along the shore, shining in the moonlight and glow of the party behind her. She wasn't sure how long she had been there, obviously long enough for him to notice. Even though his steps were light in the sand she knew it was Ed. He lightly touched her bare shoulders, and she turned a smile pulling at her lips. 

“Ready?”

Nodding she leaned towards him. He lifted the lantern that was in his other hand and handed it to her. She turned it in a circle, reading the names that were sprawled along the fabric. _Andrew, James, Amelia_ , and _Gina_. She smiled softly, it didn't hurt as much - seeing their names and knowing they were not here. Licking her lips she held it out in font of them. He moved closer, blocking the breeze and lighting the small wick in the center. 

Shoving the lighter into his pocket he held onto the lantern with her. 

“We love you...we will see you all again soon.”

They both let go and watched as the lantern was picked up with the wind and started to disappear off in the sky. Leanne watched as the other lanterns that were lite by their guests started to join theirs. She leaned to him, her arm slipping around his back and to his side. He in turn wrapped his arm around her shoulders bringing her close. She lay her head on his shoulder and smiled as the sky became dotted with the the glow of lanterns. 

Leanne and Ed both knew this wasn't a goodbye. It was just a promise that they would see those taken from them later in their life, but as for now they were going to take what time they were given. Starting over wasn't so bad when it was with someone you loved beyond words. 

He ran his hand down her arm, nudging her in the process. “Come on…” 

Lifting her head she turned to him and smiled, nodding and turning around. 

“Time to go dance with my wife.”

Giggling lightly she took his hand and nodded. He was now the rest of her life, and even though they both had to endure pain to find each other it was worth it. She didn't think she would be given a second chance, but she was so glad that she couldn't help falling in love with him.


End file.
